Cat Scratch
by caliginousBard
Summary: A Human!stuck story. Nepeta invites Jade to her house for a sleepover and decides to play a game called "Cat Scratch", but she can't help but feel that there's something wrong with Nepeta. (Rated T for Character Death)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Homestuck, Lady and the Tramp, neither Alpha and Omega.**

**This story is based on an actual game called "Cat Scratch".**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

- arsenicCatnip [AC] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 22:04 -

AC: :33 Hi there Jade!

AC: :33 Are mew still awake?

GG: yup!

AC: :33 Purrfect! I just wanted to know if mew would like to sl33p ofur tonight?

GG: sounds great! just gotta let john know that i will be sleeping at your house tonight.

AC: :33 Wonpurrful!

GG: i will be there in about half hour, see you later! :D

AC: :33 Bye!

- arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 22:18 -

Jade shut off her computer and walked over to her closet and grabbed a duffel bag, she unzipped the bag and filled it with: her phone, toothbrush, deodorant, phone charger, socks, underwear, pajamas, keys, movies, and an extra pair of clothes, she then zipped the bag.

"That should be enough for a day!"

She carried the bag and walked over to the living room where she found her brother watching a movie that appeared to be Con Air, the usual.

"Where you going sis?" He turned his head, watching his sister heading towards the door.

"I'll be sleeping over at Nepeta's for the night, I'll be back tomorrow."

"It's pretty late to be out walking at this time you know." He said with concern written on his face.

Jade gave a sheepish grin, "Yeah.. Nepeta decided to make a last minute sleepover, but don't worry I'll be fine and her house is pretty close! I'll be back in the morning, see ya later John."

"Bye Jade, see you tomorrow." He smiled and waved goodbye to his sibling as she twisted the door knob and opened the door before closing it behind her; proceeding to walk to her friends house.

* * *

Nepeta was cleaning up and organizing her room a bit for her arriving guest, picking up any clothes or object that could be on the floor. After tidying up her room she picked up a nicely folded blanket that was on top of her bed and neatly laid it on her floor for a game she had planned.

She heard a faint, repetitive chime coming from downstairs. The shipper flicked a lock of her dark brown hair, straightening her back she stood up from her crouched position and began walking downstairs.

While waiting for her friend to answer the door she heard slight thumping from the other side of the door, within seconds the door opened revealing a pair of green eyes greeting her own.

"Nepeta!"

She embraced her friend in a tight hug.

"Jade! I'm so glad that mew were able to make it, please do come in!" She gave a warm smile to Jade and gestured for her to come inside the house.

Jade analyzed every detail of the house; not much had changed from her last visit, everything looked pretty much the same.

"Hey Nepeta I'll be right back, I'll be in the bathroom changing into my pajamas."

"Okey dokie! I'll be waiting for you in the living room."

With that said, Jade went inside the bathroom and changed into a black shirt and green shorts that had paw prints on them.

When she stepped out of the bathroom she found Nepeta leaning on the armrest of the couch, seems like she had also made a quick change into pajamas; she was wearing a Hello Kitty tank top with cheetah print shorts. Jade let out a small chuckle, remembering her obsession with cats.

"So what do mew wanna do furst?"

Jade starting thinking of what the two can do, when finally she remembered that she had brought some movies from her house.

"I brought some movies, lemme go get them for us."

When Jade came back into the room she had two movies in hand.

"I have Lady and the Tramp and Alpha and Omega, which one do you want to see first?"

"I would purrfur to watch Lady and the Tramp."

"You picked my favorite." The dog lover smiled and started to play the movie.

In about 30 minutes into the movie; Jade started getting a headache, she brought her right hand to the right side of her temples and started rubbing it continuously.

"Maybe it'll go away in a little while, I just have to keep on massaging it." The teen mumbled to herself.

Thirty more minutes passed and the headache was only getting more severe than the throbbing pain from before; Jade was nearly wincing in pain at this point, she had never felt such pain before! It was like as if somebody was crushing her skull with rocks, or someone piercing hundreds of needles into her head.

Taking her eyes off the movie Nepeta looked to her left and noticed her friend rubbing her temples profusely.

"Jade, are mew alright?" Nepeta asked in a worried tone, her concern for her friend's distressed state obvious.

She didn't even look up to face Nepeta, instead she just closed her eyes and kept rubbing the sides of her head.

"I have a terrible headache.."

Nepeta stood up from her sitting position and sauntered towards the kitchen; the sound of opening cabinets and running water could be heard from the other room.

She came back with a glass of water and a little blue liquid gel pill that was labeled "Advil" on the front.

"Here Jade, this should bring down the headache a bit." She handed the medicine and water to her friend, a wide smile was set on her face.

Jade returned the smile back, she ingested the pill and drank the water along with it.

Nepeta's smile soon faded, "I know anofur way to relieve that headache of yours, furriend."

A look of confusion was seen in Jade's eyes, "Like what Nepeta?" She asked curiously.

She brought up her hand and slightly waved it in indication for the older individual to follow, the pair rushed up the stairs and walked their way into Nepeta's room.

"Here, just lie down on this blanket." Nepeta gestured for the raven haired girl to lie down on the ground.

Jade hesitated for a moment; questions started to make their way into her mind, "When did she set the blanket here? I was with her the whole time, had she placed the blanket there before I came here?"

"Are mew going to lay down?" A dark grimace slowly crept onto her face.

After a few seconds the older individual decided to comply with the younger one's request.

"You can also rest your head on my lap if you want." She patted her lap giving, permission to Jade.

She chose to go along with the offer; she lied down on the ground, on her back with her head resting on the other's lap. Nepeta then started to massage Jade's temples in a soothing motion.

"Would mew like to hear a story?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess..." The question caught Jade off guard, not even noticing Nepeta's grin that had a hint of malice behind it.

"There once was an old lady who owned a cat.

The cat was very nice.

It meowed and purred.

One day, the cat got hit by a car and died.

Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch.

The old lady got a new cat.

The cat was very mean.

It hissed and clawed.

Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch.

One day, the cat got hit by a car and died.

The old lady decided to not get anymore cats.

Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch."

"Nepeta.. Wh-what kind of story is this?" Jade questioned in worry.

Nepeta knelt down and whisper in her ear, an evil smile plastered on her face and darkness hidden in her eyes she said, "Don't be afuraid, this next story is even better."

"Jade was walking through a dark alley late at night.

She is the only one there.

The ground is slick with rain.

The alley is filled with garbage cans and litter.

But then she heard something.

A movement in the garbage cans.

Jade pick up your pace.

She wanted to get out of the alley fast.

But then she saw something.

Red eyes. Glowing red cat eyes.

They are the eyes of an enormous cat.

She ran, but the cat chased her and jumped on Jade.

It scratches her, one, two, three.

Cat scratch, cat scratch, cat scratch!"

At the last line of the story, a disembodied sound emitted from Nepeta.

Jade abruptly stood up and felt an immediate warm sensation running down her back, she ran to the bathroom and to her horror she found blood seeping through her shirt, she stared wide eyed when she lifted the back of her shirt and found three long claw marks going across it.

Nepeta leaned on the door frame; observing the older girl's discovery.

"The cat doesn't seem to like you, he says you resemble the driver who killed him." Nepeta spoke in an even more darker tone.

She began to giggle maniacally as she twirled a silver object in her hand. Light from the window bounced off on it, revealing a pocketknife. Jade stared at her in horror, her mouth attempting to form words. The teen attempted to back up as the cat lover only inched closer and closer.

* * *

Nepeta sat in her room, painting on the walls with the red liquid that seeped from her former friend's throat.

"I nefur did like dogs, anyways..."

* * *

**Thank you for reading, have a great day! :o)**


End file.
